A Shocking Twist
by Newbee97
Summary: After a shocking family secret is revealed during the summer Hermione Granger finds it hard to accept her new status along with managing to follow the Ministry's wishes and pass a new class for all 8th years.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**** This is my first Dramione Fanfic so I hope you like it please review and tell me if I should carry on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. **

**After a shocking family secret is revealed during the summer Hermione Granger finds it hard to accept her new status along with managing to follow the Ministry's wishes and pass a new class for all 8th years.**

* * *

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger_

_I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has once again been restored to its former glory. I would also like to personally thank you for the part you played in the Great War and the down falloff Lord Voldemort himself._

_Due to the fact that many 7__th__ years students were not able to achieve their N.E.W.T grades last year I would like to offer you a place in our 8th year to return to Hogwarts and fulfil your last year. The teachers and I have also decided that you should become the new Head Girl if you wish to accept this status please say "caput puellae" to this letter. _

_Hoping to see you September 1__st_

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress_

I had to read the letter several time before it sunk in. I was going back to Hogwarts as head girl. A wide smile spreads across my face as I write a quick letter to Ron and Harry telling them what I had just found out. Once m finished I walk down the stairs to share my news. When I get down stairs look everywhere for someone to share my excitement with, I finally find somebody in the study.

"Snape, I've been made Head Girl" I say with a huge grin across my face.

"That's great mione but how many times have I asked you to call me father?" My smile dropped he had asked me to call him father every day since I found out. I turned and walked back to the library to finish reading my book.

**2 weeks later**

I sat in the Heads compartment on the Hogwarts Express waiting to see who my partner will be. Over the years have met many other students who would be a good head boy but I never expected it would be him. The door slid open quietly and a boy entered. And a platinum haired boy walked in. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He sat down opposite me and glared. It felt like his eyes were seeing into my soul. I wanted to stand up and walk out but I couldn't, Professor McGonagall had asked us to remain in this compartment until she could talk to us about our responsibilities.

Roughly 10 minutes later she came in and sat down next to Malfoy.

"Well Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger congratulation on becoming Head boy and girl. I would like to tell you about a new class that will be starting this year for all 7th and 8th years. Due to the high number of deaths last year the ministry require that every student will be paired off and will create a family. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to school" And with that she vanished leaving us mouths open and stuck for words.

* * *

**A.N ****Hey tell me what you think and wither I should carry on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. After such a great response to my first chapter I've decided to give you the next chapter early. I forgot to say in the first chapter Snape, Fred and Dobby didn't die. Also I understand there was some confusion to why Snape was calling Hermione "mione" this is because he secretly knew he was her father and he wants to become closer to her. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter however much I wish I did.**

* * *

"_Well Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger congratulation on becoming Head boy and girl. I would like to tell you about a new class that will be starting this year for all 7__th__ and 8__th__ years. Due to the high number of deaths last year the ministry require that every student will be paired off and will create a family. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to school" And with that she vanished leaving us mouths open and stuck for words._

Holy Godric, I am going to have a child at the age of 18. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts went quickly. After doing my mandatory rounds I went back to the heads compartment and tried to read. But for once I couldn't absorb myself in my book; all I could think about was what would happen now. Would I be forced to have a child I didn't want? Or have it with someone I didn't like?

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmead station, I subconsciously walked out of the train and into the carriage. I can't stop thinking about how this year will end. This was supposed to be the best year of my life I was going to be head girl and then graduate at the top of my class. It was supposed to b perfect. Now I will finish the year as an 18 year old girl with a baby, and be known as the no-longer muggleborn who didn't know who her father was until she had helped kill one of the most dangerous wizards of our time.

10 minutes later I found myself sitting in the Great Hall, unaware how I got there, next to Ron with Harry and Ginny sitting opposite me. I wanted to blurt out everything the Professor McGonagall had said to me and Malfoy but I had to wait as she had started talking to the school. While I was waiting for her to finish I found myself subconsciously bouncing in my chair.

"Now I would also like to say this year we have introduced a mandatory class for all 7th and 8th years. The Head boy and girl already know about the nature of this class however I wish you not to disclose any of this information with other students until after I have discussed it with all of you. And I ask all 7th and 8th years to stay after the feast. Now enough talking, enjoy your meal." When she said this she looked straight at me as if she knew what I wanted to do.

The feast passed slowly and I found it hard to enjoy my food. Harry and Ginny talked casually about what they did in the summer. They seemed to be a lot closer that they were when I last saw them; hopefully he would open his eyes and see how amazing she was and how much she was crushing on him. As usual Ron was shovelling food into that huge mouth of his. Oh well as long as he brushed his teeth before he kissed me it didn't matter.

When he had finally stopped, of course he was the last person to finish; McGonagall stepped up to the podium and dismissed everyone except the 7th and 8th years. When the rest of the school had noisily filled out of the hall she called for attention once again. "Now you may all be wondering why we have introduced a new class now like I said to the Head girl and boy. Due to the high number of fatalities during the Great War the ministry require that every student over the age of 17 will be paired off with a partner of the opposite sex to create a new family to repopulate the country. Of course we are not going to force you to become parents so at the end of the year if both parents agree you will be able to keep the child if not it will simply disappear. Now that's enough for today you will have 1st and 2nd period off tomorrow where you will meet your new professor who will tell you everything else you need to know. Now off to bed all of you" Once McGonagall stopped talking she walked over to me and Malfoy quickly followed, she lead us to the Heads common room and told us that the password was "love". Once inside I quickly walked up to my room and crashed on to the bed not bothering to take in my surroundings. I fell into a restless sleep with dreams of children haunting me.

* * *

**A.N This was a bit of an information chapter I promise the next will be better :) If i've made any mistakes please feel free to inform me i didn't have time to check this chapter. As always reviews would be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. sorry it took so long to update but I have exam at the moment so I will try my best :)**

* * *

_Once inside I quickly walked up to my room and crashed on to the bed not bothering to take in my surroundings. I fell into a restless sleep with dreams of children haunting me.__  
_

_o.O.o_

_"Mummy! Mummy wake up" An angle faced girl sat on my stomach when I opened my eyes. She had soft platinum curls cascading down her back reaching just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a light grey, almost silvery colour. When she saw I was awake she jumped off my stomach and ran to the door.__  
__" DADDY! Mummy's awake!" She ran back and jumped onto the bed next to me, when a tall platinum haired man walked through the door, his back facing me, carrying a tray containing a full English breakfast and a tall glass of fresh orange juice. A proper British breakfast. "Happy Birthday my love, I hope you're hungry. You have a long day ahead of you". He closed the door and turned revealing his face; the man standing in front of me was none other than the Slytherin Prince. Draco Malfoy.__  
_  
I woke with a scream with sweat dripping down my face. There was a dark figure standing over me, I automatically jumped across my bed and grabbed my wand, ready to stupefy at a seconds notice. The figure jumped back and held up his hands in surrender. The light of an early sun shone through the gap in the curtains, it illuminated the figure. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust; when they finally did I saw the figure was actually Draco Malfoy.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him. Why was he here, in my room of all places. Seriously doesn't he understand personal space? He turned and stalked out of the room mumbling something unintelligible, just as here reached the door he turned to look at me. A Slytherin smirk appeared on his face. "Next time you're going to have nightmares, sleep in something other than your underwear" I looked down and noticed I was only wearing my green lacy bra and matching pants. I could feel my cheeks heat up and turn red as I grabbed the blankets and lifted them to cover myself. Malfoy shot a final smirk at me before walking out if the door. When I had finally gotten over my embarrassment I decided I should get up. I rolled out of bed and made my way over to my adjoining bathroom.

o.O.o

At breakfast McGonagall announced that all 7th and 8th years would be called to an empty classroom at some time in the day to discuss our new parenting class. So that is where I stand now, outside the old charms classroom with Harry and Ron. We have been told the person we are to be partnered with will be called to the room at the same time. In my group I have a few boys that could possibly be my "husband" for the next year. I look around the group and take note of my possible husbands. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Cormac McLaggen. One by one I consider what my life would be like with them.

Harry Potter: He's nice and intelligent and would treat me right. However he is like a brother to me so it would be weird to have a child with him, just the thought of it makes me cringe.

Ronald Weasley: He would be the perfect husband for me. I would be happy, our children would be beautiful, and they would have ginger curly hair and would be the most intelligent students at school. It would be exactly like I dreamed. Ron would be my perfect match.

Dean Thomas: Dean is a good friend but I couldn't see him as my husband. I mean he'd be ok but not the best, but I suppose I could do worse.

Neville Longbottom: Just like Harry Neville is practically my brother. It would be weird if he was my partner.

I can basically sum up my thoughts on Draco, Blaise and Cormac in 5 words… Not. Over. My. Dead. Body.

The school bell sounded as a short fair haired woman rounded the corner and walked towards us.

"Hello students my name is Professor Heron but please call me Eve. Now come in we have a lot to do and so little time to fit it all in" We stepped in to a small classroom, all the desks had been pushed up against the wall leaving a semi circle of chairs in the middle of the room.

"Please sit down. Now I'm going to get straight to the point today you will find out your partners. Then tomorrow you will be married and shown to your new accommodation. So let's start, these pairs have been selected by the ministry to produce the best genetic material possible. When I call you names please move to sit next to your partner. Harry Potter and Gineva Weasley. Blaise Z Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Dean Thomas and Padma Patil. Cormac McLaggan and Pavati Patil. Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown. Now finally Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"

"WHAT!?" Ron, Draco and Hermione screamed at the same time.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed it and remember the more you review the more it encourages me to write :) **


	4. A quick explanation

** Sorry this isn't a chapter just a quick explanation.**

**Okay guys I just got a review and I realised that I haven't explain it so I am just going to do it quickly. This is the review:** You can't just throw out "Snape is her father" and nothing more. A) How is he even alive? B) How did Hermoine find out? C) How was it that he got some lady pregnant and how did the child end up with the Grangers? You don't support it at all; you just whip it out there and leave it hanging.

And that's not a class. What is being taught or learned? And if you seriously need government intervention to even make two people try to be together, than that is a good clue right there that they shouldn't be together.

**So to answer all these questions…**

**Snape being her father is going to be explain in flashback however I haven't found a decent time to add one yet as I'm only on the 3****rd**** chapter, but it will be explained soon. As to how he is alive at the beginning of the 2****nd**** chapter I did state the he wasn't dead and if you are wondering why he never went down to the boat house to talk to Voldemort as he was knocked unconscious by Professor McGonagall as she knew what he was about to do. I can't tell you how Hermione found out or how she ended up with the Grangers as that is going to be revealed in the next chapter. And it is a class however like they do in my school they had a starting lesson which you practically do nothing in and as I said the group had been taken out of lessons for this meeting so they wouldn't have a full hour long lesson they would just explain it quickly then return to their usual lessons. And if you remember this story is set after the war where there were many deaths so the wizarding world needs to repopulate, I did explain this in the previous chapters. Okay so I hope that explains and clears everything up :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. I'm really sorry I have been away for so long so here is a long chapter for you all. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Please sit down. Now I'm going to get straight to the point today you will find out your partners. Then tomorrow you will be married and shown to your new accommodation. So let's start, these pairs have been selected by the ministry to produce the best genetic material possible. When I call you names please move to sit next to your partner. Harry Potter and Gineva Weasley. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Dean Thomas and Padma Patil. Cormac McLaggan and Pavati Patil. Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown. Now finally Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" _

"_WHAT!?" Ron, Draco and Hermione screamed at the same time._

**o.O.o**

The walk back to Potions was quiet we walked silently, heads down, all the way. When we walked in everybody turned to look, we were the only 8th years in the class so we want and sat on the same 2 separate tables that we had sat at since our 1st year. The Slytherins on one and the rest of us on the other. After a while everybody relaxed and returned to normal. Everybody was even talking to their soon to be partners. That is everybody except from me and Ron.

The first lesson of potions dragged. I couldn't stop thinking about my future… my future with Malfoy. Well I guess I should call him Draco now. This next year is going to be hell, I have to spend the last year at Hogwarts with him. The boy I have hated for so long. He better not screw this up for me. While I was consumed by my daze I didn't realise Snape was standing above me.

"Mione? Hello Hermione?" Snape was standing hands on hips, towering over me.

" Mione what's wrong? His voice was full of concern.

"It's nothing Professor" I still hadn't got used to calling him dad. He stared at me and rolled his eyes. We may have only found out my true parentage little over a month ago, but he had gotten to know me well over that time. He could tell when I was sad, and like now he could tell when I was lying.

"It's just this new parenting class; I've been partnered with the worst possible person."

"Potter? Hold on its not Weasley is it?" His face was a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"No Severus it's not Harry or Ron, its Draco Malfoy I don't think it could be any worse"

"Don't worry mione I'm sure it will all be fine in the end" With that he patted my shoulder and carried on walking around the room. I tried to turn back to my work but I found I was too distracted; I ended up adding too much Boomslang skin to the Shrinking solution and it turned a disgusting shade of grey. After I ruined my potion I spent the rest of the lesson doodling on my notebook. I didn't notice Professor Snape talking to Malfoy.

**Draco PoV**

My head was spinning. Not only did I have to take a parenting class, which I couldn't care less about, I had to have a child with the Mudblood Granger for fucks sake. I had finished my Shrinking solution in the first lesson of potions so I spent the second debating how I was going to get through this year without committing murder. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that someone had stopped in front of me. A throat cleared and my head shot up. Before me stood my greasy haired, hooked nosed Godfather.

"Well Mr Malfoy it's nice of you to join us again"

"Sorry Severus my mind was elsewhere" His face remained as emotionless as ever so I carried on. "It's just this new parenting class I've been partnered with Gra…" He cut me off with a raise of his hand.

"Now Mr Malfoy I know your arrangement with my daughter that is what I came to talk to you about." Shit I forgot that Hermione was Snapes daughter. "Now Mr Malfoy I am not going to give you some huge lecture about how you are to treat my daughter over the next year as I don't have the right to. But I will say this, if you harm my daughter in any way there will not be a corner on this earth where you can hide. I will make even Voldemort look like a puppy when I get my hands on you. Now get back to your work or you will be alphabetising my store cupboard later tonight." My heart was racing; I had no doubt in my mind that Snape would carry out his treat if any harm came to his daughter.

"Well this is going to be a fun year".

**o.O.o**

**Hermione PoV**

The day passed quickly and too soon I had to return to the common room I shared with Malfoy. As I approached the portrait that lead to the heads tower, I could hear some worrying noises. A thud, some shuffling and a moan. Millions of thoughts flooded into my mind as to what could be happening inside the common room. Had someone got in there and was attacking Malfoy? I didn't think I just followed my instincts; I grabbed my wand, shouted the password at the portrait and ran in to the common room. What I saw was not what I expected. Malfoy was naked sitting on the sofa; the lamp that was supposed to be sitting on the coffee table was smashed on the floor. Malfoy didn't notice my entrance, he remained where he was: head tilted back eyes closed and legs spread apart. Suddenly his eyes shot open and his body tensed for a second. Once he realised who I was his body relaxed and a Slytherin smirk appeared on his face.

"Like what you see Granger?" He looked so proud of himself; he stood up and walked towards me. I took a step back which made him laugh. "Come on Granger you are going to have to get used to this, you may as well start now"

"Fuck you Malfoy" I couldn't be bothered with his attitude today, I turned and headed for the stairs that lead up to my room. Before I could shut the door and block him out I heard him shout.

"You will have to soon enough!"

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this. If you see any mistakes feel free to point them out. And please remember to review it means the world to me.**


	6. Chapter 5

"_Like what you see Granger?" He looked so proud of himself; he stood up and walked towards me. I took a step back which made him laugh. "Come on Granger you are going to have to get used to this, you may as well start now" _

"_Fuck you Malfoy" I couldn't be bothered with his attitude today, I turned and headed for the stairs that lead up to my room. Before I could shut the door and block him out I heard him shout. _

"_You will have to soon enough!"_

* * *

**o.O.o**

The day passed quickly. I made sure I was up and out of the common room before Malfoy had even debated rolling out of bed with his normal un-ceremonial thud. Luckily I had no lessons with him until after lunch when we would have our second parenting session. I was so busy trying to get out of the common room that I didn't notice the six extra doors that had appeared down the stair case.

By the time lunch break came around I was shaking, I don't think I have ever been more nervous in my life. The worst thing was I wasn't worried about having to be a mother for the year. I was worried that I would have to spend this year with Malfoy as my "husband". I don't remember walking to class; I tend to do that a lot these days since the war is over I find it so easy just to block everything out. When we arrive at the classroom there are already a few people sitting down but luckily Malfoy isn't one of them. After a few minutes of waiting Eve walked in ready to start the class.

"Could all the boys please move to sit next to your partners" Eve sounds tired, she must have had to deal with many annoyed teenagers today which would make anyone tired. After a minute of shuffling the room turns quiet again waiting for the next instruction. The seat next to me remains empty, in the back of my mind I wondering if Malfoy is refusing to move but after a quick scan of the room I realise he hasn't even turned up to this class.

"Miss Granger where is Mr Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure Professor" I can't believe he would ditch this class; he knew how much it mattered to me. But then again it's Malfoy he would never do anything that didn't let him personally gain anything.

"Hmm well you will have to share the information from today's lesson" I give her a quick nod and she continues. "Now let's get started. You are all very luck as you have the Head boy and girl in your group as this means you will all be staying in their common room. After this meeting Hermione will take you to there and tell you the password, your room will be situated on the stair case: each will have a name written on it and will consist of two bedrooms and a bathroom. Now I have to make this absolutely clear as a couple you will have to share a room and a bed, no exceptions. Now for the more difficult stuff, as you have all probably guessed this will not be a natural pregnancy. Each of the women will drink a potion which will change your pregnancy length form nine months to 9 weeks, every week you will have gained a moth in your pregnancy. Other than that your pregnancies will be fairly normal. You won't have any symptoms for the first few days but from then on you may have morning sickness, also you will not start to show until the 3rd or 4th week. Professor Mc Gonagall and I have also had a discussion and we have decided that we would like all of you to try for a baby over the next two days as your next class is on Thursday." She paused for a minute to let all of the information sink in. "Now could all of you lovely ladies please come up to the front and take a vial each. I suggest you hold your nose, it isn't very pleasant"

I slowly rise from my chair and walk to the front of the room, I take Eve's advice when I drink the potion, and hold my nose. She was right it's not at all pleasant, it's disgusting. I look at the other girls and see that Ginny and Lavender are having a hard time swallowing theirs. I return to my seat and after another quick discussion eve allowed us to leave telling us that we had the rest of the day off. I slowly pack my bag thinking I have time to waste when I realise nobody has left the room; I stand up and look around the room to notice everyone is staring at me. It takes me a few seconds to realise that none of them know where the common room is or even the password. I quickly gather the rest of my belongings and lead them to the heads dorm. Once inside I point them in the direction of the stairs and they all go off to see their new rooms.

o.O.o

Malfoy didn't return until late that night when everybody had gone to bed. I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard the portrait door slam. I quickly got dressed and walked back into the bedroom not wanting Malfoy to catch me half naked. When he walked in he seemed surprised at my appearance in his room.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Granger?"

"Well Malfoy if you had bothered to come to class today you would have been told that this isn't your room any more, it's ours and this bed isn't yours anymore it's ours. Do I need to go on?" He didn't look happy, he stormed over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes and made a bee line for the door. "Where do you think you're going Malfoy?" He turned and scowled at me.

"To sleep on the sofa I'm not staying in here with you"

"Sorry Malfoy buts that's not allowed" After 20 minutes of explaining what had happened in the lesson earlier he seemed to accepted it and started to look me up and down.

"So is this what you wear to initiate sex? A pair of hot pants and a battered old shirt?" I look down at myself, before my shower I just picked up the first clothes in sight. Now I wish I had paid more attention to it. . I was wearing a light teal crop top that came to just above my belly button which showed off my slender physic quite nicely. My shorts covered only just to the top of her thighs but the rest of my legs were exposed to Malfoy's cold stare.

Malfoy laughed and went into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later dressed in a tight vest that showed off his muscular arms that made most of the girls in the school go weak at the knees, his white blond hair dripping on to his white shirt making it see through. The lower half of his body was covered in loose fitting tracksuit bottoms which I had only seen him wear a few times to relax in after a Quidditch match.

He turned to me and glared. "Well we might as well get this over with." He walked over and sat on to the bed looking at me. I was frozen in shock I didn't know he cared about this class. I thought he would just wait until he had to then make it quick. I tried not to let my face show it but I was nervous. I am still a virgin; although I had in the past explored my body alone in the privacy Gryffindor dorm rooms it was not the same as having actual sex with another person.

"Well come one then I haven't got all day" said Malfoy who was becoming inpatient.

"Do you want to have sex with the Slytherin sex god or not because I have lots of girls who want some of this" he said whilst flicking his hair to the side. She sighed stepping towards the bed and taking a seat next to him.

"Finally I'll show you how a decent does it, I'm sure Weasley wasn't very good" he said smirking before leaning in and kissing her gently on her cheek and then their lips met. I could feel butterflies fill my stomach but I tried not to concentrate on them.

She suddenly felt Draco's tongue run along her lower lip attempting to gain access to her mouth, at first she kept her mouth shut but slowly she allowed his tongue to sneak into her mouth. He began to massage every inch of my mouth with expertise; I found it had to suppress my moans. When a small one escaped my control I found the barrier broke down and I could no longer control myself.

This was like an all-clear signal for Malfoy, he made his move whilst still kissing me he manoeuvred me so that I was laying down with him above me propped up on his elbows. His hand gently slid down to the bottom of my top before gripping it tightly and beginning to pull it upwards, I arched my back to allow him to take the top off, once it was off my 34 C breasts were exposed to the cold air, I felt my nipples immediately go hard. They were so firm gravity was powerless on them. Malfoy lowered his head down and took my left nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it.

This confused me I expected him to want to get this over with as quickly as possible but for some reason he seemed to be taking his time and enjoying this.

He looked up in time to catch a glance at my face in a look of pleasure; I had never felt this feeling before, it was all so new but I found that I didn't want it to stop. Draco took the other breast in his right hand and began to knead it like a baker kneads dough; my escaped moans became more frequent as he continued.

Suddenly he stopped and sat up to remove his vest, now with his chest exposed I could take in the six pack that looked like it was made out of rock. I didn't have long to take in the sight before Draco continued down my body to the top of my shorts. The next thing I knew my shorts had been tossed across the room leaving me in only my dark green thong that was hugged by my firm butt cheeks. Draco seemed to be in a rush because he didn't take the care he did before, he swiftly pulled down his tracksuit bottoms to reveal the tent that had formed in his boxers that didn't remain on for long, and in the blink of an eye his boxers joined my shorts somewhere across the room as did my thong.

Malfoy's eyes lit up when he saw that my pussy was glistening wet for him. He slowly thrusted into me slowly until he reached me hymen, he glancing at me with an almost apologetic look when he pushed hard and took her virginity. I tried not to scream at the pain and only let a small tear escape from my eye, I had never felt the warmness of a man's penis inside me, even though it was Malfoy's I loved every second of it. My moans grew louder and louder with each thrust.

I began to shake and quiver after a while, I must be having an orgasm; Lavender and Ginny had talked about it at one point and how it felt so good and I couldn't stop thinking how right they were. My first orgasm hit me in waves of pleasure Draco moaned as well as my pussy tightened like a vice around his cock and started to milk him of all his juices. He couldn't hold it any longer, he came inside me but he continued to ride out his orgasm hard and fast. Once he was finished he quickly got out of bed an out his clothes on, as a second thought he threw me my underwear and a towel.

"Clean yourself up a bit"

* * *

**A.N. Sorry this chapter took longer than expected i found it really hard to write. Anyway i hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review :)**


End file.
